


Breathless

by colderthanwinter



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, a bit sappy towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthanwinter/pseuds/colderthanwinter
Summary: In hindsight, Dongmin should've known it was a stupid idea before even starting to consider it.And yet, he didn't regret it one bit, despite not knowing what it meant for the future.For now, he'd be happy with what he got.





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> I really haven't published anything in a while, so releasing this is a bit of an embarassing experience, I must admit

It was early afternoon and the other members had all gone out.  
Dongmin decided to stay behind, using the old excuse of feeling a bit sick and promising that he'd be fine if he just rested for a few more hours.  
When in reality, due to the stress he had during promotions, he hadn't found the time to get off in weeks.  
At the end of the day, he was just a boy and there were certain needs that he needed to fulfill every once in a while.

Wasting no time after the door was shut, he climbed off his bed in order to get the lube that was well hid in a drawer, between his socks and boxers. Then, he laid onto his bed again and stripped down his sweats and proceeded to throw them next to him.  
Despite knowing he had no one to impress, he also took the shirt off. Dongmin was the type to enjoy presenting himself and he never hesistated to tease himself before pulling his briefs down. With slow movements, he let his cold hand slide down to his dick as he shivered from the sensation.  
Desperate to get himself hard, the boy stroked it just a few times, and then moved down to his ass, giving it a firm squeeze before eventually moving on. His hand travelled over his abs, before reaching his nipples, making him groan out loudly. Finally, he pushed the pants down and his breath caught when the cool air hit his cock.  
Impatiently, he poured a fair amount of lube onto his fingers before focusing on his ass once again. He let out a needy moan as he let his finger play with his sensitive rim.  
Adding the well needed pressure, he finally gave in to his desires and pushed in in one movement. Not having done this in over a month made him feel out of practice, one finger already filling him up well.  
„Fuck!" he all but yelled thrusting his digit in and out, caressing his walls. He enjoyed drawing this out, liked to take his time when he was pleasuring himself.  
Just then, Dongmin decided it was time to add his middle finger, yelping slightly as the long digit brushed his prostate.  
More, he needed more.  
He thrusted deeper, each time poking the sweet spot, and soon he was nothing but a moaning mess. His movements became sloppier as he scissored his fingers, working himself open even more. He was hot, his entire body felt like it had been lit on fire.  
The boy's back arched and his hips thrusted up to be met with...nothing. Slightly bothered, his other hand came to palm his raging boner.  
He felt his orgasm coming closer, not doing this in a month was bound to make him last shorter. Determined, he started thrusting in a third finger at a quick and rough pace.  
His lower abdomen felt hot, everything was so hot. Unbearably hot.  
With a cry, Dongmin pushed himself over the edge and came hard.  
Lying there as his body shuddered with aftershocks of his orgasm, he felt too weak to even open his eyes. Still in total bliss, he finally removed his fingers to grab some tissues that were already lying next to him and wiped his hands free of lube and cum. 

Then, he propped himself up with a bit of difficulty, due to his orgasm-induced temporary weakness. With wobbly legs, Dongmin climbed down the ladder of his bunk bed and headed towards the door with a slight limp in his walk. Out of all sudden, he was thrown out of his dirty fantasies upon seeing a smirking Bin with a bag in his hands.  
„Enjoying yourself?" The other asked, „I actually brought you some soup because you said you weren't feeling well. But I guess don't need to be concerned, do I?"  
„Binnie- you weren't supposed to be here..." Dongmin's cheeks reddened and as he snapped out of his post-orgasmic haze, he felt the humiliation wash over him fully. In the next second, he already was on the brink of tears, feeling hot, way too hot despite being completely undressed. Never in his life had he ever felt such embarassment.  
After a second of feeling helpless, he rushed up the ladder to cover his lower regions with his blanket. Then, Dongmin prepared to face his roommate, looking up to the younger man with glassy eyes, trying his best not to break out in tears.  
Putting down the bag, Bin crossed the room to be closer to Dongmin and sat on his bed, not even flinching despite knowing there'd probably be cum stains. With a soft voice Bin started to talk and try to soothe the embarassed singer.  
„It's okay, there's nothing you should have to be embarassed about. I know you haven't really been able to sit back lately with that packed schedule of yours. I feel sorry that I disturbed you..." he spoke, then an idea came to his mind.  
„Let me make it up to you", the younger continued as his hand found it's way under Dongmin's blanket and started stroking up his smooth thighs.  
„Uh...what?" Dongmin asked confused, trying not to get his hopes up just yet.  
„Oh you know what I'm talking about" Moonbin winked and scooted a bit a closer. He licked his lips as he glanced at Dongmin's, considering if he should go for it. Deciding to take a chance, he leant forward, eyes fluttering shut.  
Dongmin startled, not expecting his dongsaeng to be so straight-forward and banged his head against the wall by accident.  
„Ouch" he mumbled.  
„Oh fuck, are you okay? Did I come off too strong?" Bin mumbled, and now it was his turn to be embarassed. „I shouldn't have done that, hyung, I'm sorry"  
Dongmin rubbed the back of his head before looking at the other yet another time.  
Voice shaking, he confessed that he was just a bit inexperienced when it came to sex.  
Bin smiled as he suggested that they could find out all about it together.  
Now it was Dongmin's turn to lean forward and press his lips against Bin's. In one simple movement, the younger had backed his hyung up against the wall, lips chasing his.  
Dongmin felt Bin removing his soft lips from his own, and instead he noticed the younger working on his neck.  
A low groan escaped the elder as the other boy began to lightly bite down on his pale skin, creating hickeys that would surely stay for a while.  
Moonbin‘s hand came down to his cock, teasing the tip and making Dongmin harden for a second time that day.  
„I need you“ he elder panted.  
„Are you certain?“ Moonbin asked, a little worried and nervous out of all sudden. As his hands became gradually shakier, Dongmin couldn‘t help but take one of them and press a kiss on the back.  
„You want this as much as I do, right?“ The brown haired dancer nodded in confirmation, capturing the other‘s lips yet another time.  
As unbelief struck him that this beautiful boy wanted to sleep with him, Bin questioned if he actually wanted this once again.  
„Binnie...stop talking please and fuck me already" Dongmin whined, growing impatient due to the large amount of coversation and lack of touching.  
„Look at you, all needy and ready for me" Moonbin all but growled, mind wandering to all the things he had always wanted to do with Dongmin's body, the things that he now finally had the chance to do.  
Binnie shifted so he could pin the older boy against the bed, earning a soft whimper before attacking his lips once again, thinking there was no possible way he could ever get sick of it.  
The other eagerly kissed the taller boy back while unbuttoning his shirt as quickly as he could while not looking.  
„Please", Dongmin begged, „Please, just fuck me!"  
„Are you sure hyung? Please tell me that you're completely certain that you want to do this", Bin asked, assuring himself one last time.  
„Binnie, I want this. I need it, fast and hard" he gave as an answer, with a dead-serious look on his face.  
Bin opened up the bedside table, knowing he'd find a condom there since their company offered sex-ed lessons where they had received a bunch of them.  
(„If you can't keep it in your pants, then at least try not to get an STD or somebody pregnant", Bin recalled a middle aged woman remind them.)

The younger boy ripped the wrapper with his  
hands, remembering the sex ed's teacher advice to never use teeth for that task, then went on to spread lube all over his dick, stroking it to get himself harder. Without any rush, he proceeded to line his cock up against Dongmin's rim, slightly teasing the boy by dragging his member around it.  
„Are you really certain? We can stop now, if you want to"  
„Don't even think I would wanna stop this"  
With a sharp trust forward, Bin pushed himself all the way in, quickly moaning.  
„Do you need a bit to adjust?" he asked as he looked at Dongmin who had a tear streaming down his cheek.  
„Uh- please.." the one asked choked out, completely new to this pain and suddenly a bit less eager to have Bin pounding into him.  
„Shh...Dongmin, take deep breaths. Calm down a bit, relax" without thinking, Bin started pressing little fluttery kisses on his hyung's face.  
The other started smiling shyly, which seemed a little misplaced due to the cock he still had in his ass, making Moonbin‘s heart beat faster.  
As he looking down on him, the brown haired boy felt so blessed to be able to hold the singer in his arms, even if it was just for that night. 

Ignoring his feelings, he complied with Dongmin's order to start moving. Neither of them said a word, making it a bit awkward yet impossible to stop, almost addicting. Only deep breathing and their skin slapping together could be heard echoing through the room.  
„Ah, baby I'm close" Bin finally forced out, then proceeded to quicken his pace. So urgently that it was almost painful, he anticipated his release. „Fuck. So good..." the words just came out without any thought, it was nothing but senseless stuttering.  
Finally the younger spilled into the condom, with Dongmin following just a bit after. Dongmin spread out his limbs, showing his exhaustion, even if he felt giddy inside. He couldn‘t believe how good Bin had been able to make him feel. Furthermore, he simply couldn‘t stop thinking about what they could try next time, not even considering that there might not be a next time. As the singer was zoned out in his own world, playing with the younger‘s fingers while smiling to himself, Moonbin searched for something to clean the both up, but noticed that the tissues were out of reach, unless he wanted to make an even bigger mess.  
„Dongmin, can you please give me some tissues to clean us two up?"  
Dongmin handed him the leftover tissues and watched him clean the both of them up. Afterwards, Bin laid next to Dongmin and sleep overtook them soon, before they could talk about what had happened.  
-  
It was morning when Dongmin awoke with a boy in his bed and the feeling of terrible regret. He really had just gone and fucked up his friendship, hadn't he?  
He really had just decided to spread his legs for not only his best friend but also work colleague...

Groaning, he slowly removed Moonbin's arm from his waist and sat up in the same manner, eager not to disturb his dongsaeng's sleep.  
Still, the other noticed, lightly stirring in his sleep. „What is going on?" Moonbin sleepily mumbled, voice still thick and raw. With those words, Dongmin felt himself melting away for his best friend.  
„Nothing, nothing, you go back to sleep. Don't let anything bother you" Dongmin answered softly, desperately in need of a shower and some time alone to think about the situation.  
He lifted the blanket and heard Bin whining as soon as the cold hit him.  
„Don't leave! You're gonna take all the warmth with you!" In any other situation, Dongmin would've giggled at his sleepy friend's remark, but now wasn't the time.  
Then he finally climbed out of the bed, legs aching from past night, and made his way to the bathroom.  
While taking a shower, the only thing he could think about was that his stylists were going to kill him for the countless hickeys littered all over even visible parts of his body. 

Oh, and what was going to happen now?  
It was no secret that Moonbin was interested in the singer after that night, the only thing unknown to the elder was if that interest went beyond a quite passionate one time hook up.  
And even if Bin really liked him, how could it ever all work out?  
The boy couldn't help but feel disappointment and a little sadness deep in his chest.  
Despite everything, he knew he had to get over it, push his feelings away in order not to ruin his group‘s entire career. Trying to stop these thoughts, he dried himself off with a towel, putting on some clothes again and then went to face Moonbin.  
„Look... I don't know what the fuck happened yesterday, but I just don't want this to change anything between us. We can just continue our lives and call it a meaningless hookup, can't we?" „Uhm... yes of course we can, if that's your wish" Bin looked startled, not expecting his hyung to say those words. While they hurt, he still understood them. What else would he have expected? It was just sex, meant as nothing more than them getting to relax for a few minutes (or hours), to get off.  
But yet, he started to wonder... if it was just that, then why did he want to whisper confessions into Dongmin‘s ear? Why were they touching and going at it a second time at five am? Why did it feel so gentle, so full of love?  
And why did Dongmin have to leave the room to cry as soon as he had faked a smile and swore to never mention their little escapade again?  
-  
As the black haired sat on the balcony, tears streamed down his face. He listened to the sound of the city underneath him, so full of loud noises, so lively. Dongmin's heart was pounding fast, one blow away from shattering.  
Only now he really realised the deep meaning last night had held for him, only now he realised how utterly in love he was.  
That day, he ended up crying on Minhyuk's shoulder, who didn't question it, but comforted his hyung anyways.  
-  
„Hyung? May I talk to you for a second?" Binnie asked, stepping out on the balcony to where Dongmin was still sat crying next to Minhyuk, who was freezing his ass off.  
„I think that's the cue for me to leave... good luck hyungs" he said, sounding not one bit hesistant to finally go inside again and wrap himself in multiple blankets.  
„Binnie, what do you need?"  
„You to stop crying. I hate seeing you this upset...and you not telling me about it, but instead seeking somebody else‘s comfort. You said that nothing should change between us"  
„Binnie please" Dongmin sniffled.  
„What?" Bin moved to sit down beside the elder.  
„It's just... I really, really regret what happened"  
„Oh..."  
„I felt myself getting ahead of myself. When it happened, I just kept imagining us in a different place. I wanted it to happen because we were in love, not because of convenience. I know it's dumb, but I just can't help myself"  
Bin's thoughts were racing. Could it be? Was he just imagining things?  
„What do you mean?"  
„I-i like you. As more than a friend... and I'm sorry"  
„You shouldn‘t ever have to be sorry for your feelings. They‘re nothing you can control, after all“  
„But I just keep ruining everything!“ Dongmin exclaimed.  
The dancer sighed, telling the other that he didn‘t in a genuine sounding voice.  
„It‘s okay if you don‘t feel the same though. I completely understand and I won‘t bother you with it any further. Just... give me a while to get over you, please“ the singer pleaded.  
„I don‘t regret sleeping with you one bit. Dongmin, I‘m so glad this happened“  
The black haired singer was confused at his friend‘s comment, didn‘t have an idea of what he was on about, so he questioned exactly that.  
„Don‘t you get it? I like you too, a lot. However I only realised it yesterday night, when you were lying next to me, looking so messed up, yet so stunning to me“ Moonbin stated, ecstatic sbout the outcome of what had happened.  
„But- we can‘t, you know we shouldn‘t“ Dongmin tried to argue, but the dancer successfully shut him up by kissing him deeply before whispering „Let the future you worry about that“.

And so, he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
